road_to_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Louisiana
'Republic of Louisiana' The Republic of Louisiana is a confederated two-party democracy lacking universal suffrage for certain ethnic and racial groups within it's territories. It is comprised of 5 states and 2 federal districts, represented by the 7 stars on it's flag. It uses the French tricolor during it's war of independence to represent it's distinct disdain for the French Crown and monarchy, in favor of republicanism. It currently has a population of roughly over 18,000,000 persons. A third of which has African ancestry and therefore is inelligible to vote by the nation's constitution. Louisiana bears the distinction of being the last nation on earth to abolish de jure slavery. And currently institutes a process that has become known as the Jean Corneille Laws in which it separates the living, working, and marriage conditions of citizens based on ethnicity. History While France at first believed that unlike Spain, it could do a much better job of maintaining order in its colonies, the disastrous call for reprisals in Louisiana led to an enlarged and brutal guerilla war. During which, slaves, fighting for the king believed their treatment would be much better under Parisians, rather than Creoles who hated them, thinking of them as beasts of burden depriving free men of paid labour and farming land. Louisiana very quickly became a conflict of class struggle, the Metropolitan elite with upwards of over 70% of land holdings, against the discriminated, and neglected but enterprising Bourgeois who sought to establish companies and tenant farming estates. Even in the colonies, the case of Deux Francaises was becoming more evident. With the fall of Baton Rouge, and a successful guerilla campaign in the north, Paris was forced to grant Louisiana its independence after a 9 year struggle, if only to ward off a further humiliation with the oncoming fall of New Orleans by anti-colonial forces. On October 24th, 1838 France signed the peace of Lake Pontchartrain formally ceding all claims to any and all future lands in the Louisiana colony. On that same day, Louisiana's founding fathers ratified the constitution, and state divisions of the new country. Each state would be responsible for drafting and maintaining it's own militia, later supplemented by the 1868 State Standing Army Act, in which each state is obligated to contribute a fair share of fighting men to the national army, whilst contributing 1/2 of the funding. So it was that having learned lessons from the Louisiana experience, Paris was much more lenient with New France, and Quebec nationalists successfully lobbied their independence without the need for violence – though it was overwhelmingly clear the possibility was given full consideration by many of the nationalist groups- against their fellow Frenchmen. During the late 1860’s hopeful talks of unification between Boston and New Orleans came crashing down as the progressive parties of 9 years were overthrown in a coup d’etat by an upstart anglophobe major general, Jean Corneille. The Corneille regime degraded and reverted 35 years of gradual progress towards the eradication of slavery in Louisiana, but rather than facing invasion by America and a black revolt, decided not to reneg the 1876 abolition of slavery in the small Mississippian nation. Instead, the Jean Corneille Laws were introduced, completely separating black and white society in Louisiana. Such was the state of the black man that many riots, protests, and mass emigration could not break the stranglehold that the state had on racial relations. Category:Nations